Do the disadvantages outweigh the advantages?
Face book is exciting as much as it is scary. But does one over power the other? There are plenty of good reasons why you should have a face book but what comes with that is the action of having to be careful. Having a face book gives you connection, to your neighbors far and near. Its makes your presence known. That is of course if you make it do. Your post show up on your followers news feed, so they know you are there and are given a chance to communicate with you. This isn't only beneficial for you and close friends but also if you have a business or are just starting, then this is the perfect way for you to market yourself and your products ("Why The Benefits of Social Media Outweigh The Drawbacks", 2017). Facebook has a great share-ability which can also be a great benefit if you are someone that whats your products to get around, or you simply want that funny video you created to make its way to the other side of the country. Think of the people that post videos on face book or some other form of social media and then they end up on the Ellen Show. This is how this social media works, and how it can help you and your business get around (Vahl, 2011). You might be thinking that all this sounds great but you might have no thought about the scary side. Face book as well as any internet based media has its disadvantages to it. For one face book can be addictive. There has been a study by Leif Denti at the University of Gothenburg, that spending time on this media app can become addictive. This study showed that a number of people in the testing felt "off" if they were not able to regularly check their accounts. This study showed that people felt like they were missing out on new photos and videos when they were not constantly able to get on. One of the more real and scary possibilities that you may face when opening an account is identity theft. You must be careful about the information you give out on face book. Over time you share some personal information whether you realize it or not and hackers are constantly looking for this as some of this personal information may have something to do with your passwords, and then once their in its like a virus, HARD TO GET RID OF! (Bolton, 2017) Vahl, A. (2011, July 05). 5 Great Reasons to Start Your Facebook Page Right Now. Retrieved from https://www.copyblogger.com/start-facebook-page/ West, H. (2017, August 27). Why The Benefits of Social Media Outweigh The Drawbacks. Retrieved from https://www.theodysseyonline.com/benefits-social-media-outweigh-drawbacks Downes, M. (2016, November 18). Facebook: The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly. Retrieved from https://ischool.syr.edu/infospace/2012/07/10/facebook-the-good-the-bad-and-the-ugly/ Bolton, N. (2017, November 21). What Are the Disadvantages of Facebook? Retrieved from https://itstillworks.com/disadvantages-facebook-3355.html other pages Main Page Week 5 Paper Discussion Discussion Forum Privacy Issues on Facebook Outline Introduction & Thesis Advantages of Facebook Disadvantages of Facebook